Encounter at Mos Entha
Strategy Mos Entha is the only "true" infantry map, as it contains no drivable vehicles. Therefore, success in this map is only obtained by superior tactics, not firepower. Rebel Strategy: 16-Player Be in mind that in this map the Rebels are always at a disadvantage at the start. The best thing to do is spawn up at the Corvette Crash Site (the Rebels' only starting outpost) and attempt to rush the Lambda Crash Site outpost or the Trash Dump. Stay as a group; the lone soldier will always die in this map. The first thing to do is form up into squads. Immediately provide orders to your squad, and talk to your team and decide which outpost to attack. Then, immediately attack the chosen outpost. Don't forget to defend the Corvette Crash Site or you may be easily flanked and the outpost will be taken. Attacking the Trash Dump or the Lambda Crash site has its own advantages and disadvantages: *Attacking the Lambda Crash Site will prevent the Imperials from surrounding your team but will leave your team vulnerable from being flanked. Try to have snipers cover your advance. *Attacking the Trash Dump will prevent the Imperials from flanking your team but you can be easily surrounded. Once again, have a sniper or a back-up squad to repel any attacks to your attacking squads. Work together as a team. It is best to form a back-up squad or a diversionary squad consisting of 2-3 players and attacking a different outpost. Try to capture the Lambda Crash Site and the Trash Dump at the same time, and eventually you will capture an outpost. Bear in mind to defend the Corvette Crash Site; it is the easiest outpost to be taken and the most vulnerable to attack. After the Trash Dump and Lambda Crash Site are captured, move SOME of your team to attack the Town Entrace. It is one of the hardest outposts to capture, as the paths to the outpost are wide, open streets that are prone to major battles. Try to set up some machine guns and lay waste to any Imperials in the way. If you manage to capture all of the outposts, you will have to defend each outpost. Set up machine guns all around the map and defend them, and victory is sure to be yous, as long as you control all the outposts. Imperial Strategy: 16-player The Imperials have a major advantage in the map, but don't get too cocky. Split your team between the Lambda Crash Site and Trash Dump outposts. Have two people spawn up as snipers and place one at both of those outposts. Make sure the bulk of your force is attacking the Corvette Crash Site. Look for openings in the Rebel attack, then flank them as soon as you see one. Your primary objective should be to attack the Corvette Crash Site and capture it. If any of your outposts are taken, do as much as you can to re-capture it. Strategy: 32-player The version of the map is very similar to the 16-player version of the map, but with one little twist; the Rebels get an extra outpost. Basically, the Rebels don't have to stiffly defend the Corvette Crash Site anymore, they can just defend the new outpost, the Storage Warehouse. However, Rebels will quickly notice how hard it is to defend the Storage Warehouse. Surrounding it is a low wall, and on the outside, Imperials can sit and safely capture it. Also, crates allow the Imperials to jump on them, shoot over the low wall, and then crouch and repeat. The Imperials have it easy, all they have to do is regroup before they attack and then charge. Once the Corvette Outpost is captured, the Imperials can just shift all their attention toward the Storage Warehouse, and just pick off any rebels along the way. Flags can be captured in any order, so here are strategies for defending the outposts: Corvette Crash Site (Starting Outpost: Rebel) A hard outpost to defend. Basically you have to keep a constant patrol within the capture range of the outpost and look carefully. If the outpost starts to turn towards the enemy, scout out the area and eliminate the enemy. Storage Warehouse (Starting Outpost: Rebel) Extremely hard to defend. You need to be able to work together to defend this outpost. Once you hear an enemy coming at the outpost, they'll probably huddle by the wall and sit there. If you notice this, throw a couple of grenades over the wall first, then send out a partner and see if he can eliminate the enemy. If you partner dies, throw more grenades and repeat the process. If the enemy comes from behind the outpost, or the left side on the mini-map, then huddle behind a crate and hold your ground. A smart enemy team will try to surround you by coming around the wall, from over the wall, and behind the outpost to try and take the oupost. Town Entrance (Starting Outpost: Imperials) Medium difficulty to defend. About 2-3 people can successfully defend this at any time. Make sure somebody is watching both sides of the street at all times. Usually only 2-5 enemies will attack this outpost at the same time, but there are times when 10-15 enemies will charge this outpost. Be prepared to withstand a huge raid, especially if Trash Dump, Lamdba Crash Site, Corvette Crash Site, and Storage Warehouse are all captured by the enemy. Set up mines, officer machine guns, and maybe a sniper, and you can defend this outpost without a huge sweat. Trash Dump (Starting Outpost: Imperials) Moderately difficult to defend. Defending this outpost successfully means staying out of the box surrounding the flag, as one frag will kill everyone doing that. Setting up mines to all entrances to the outpost will help eliminate the enemy and give signs to their location. Its then up to you to be able to shoot them down and eliminate all enemies. Lambda Crash Site (Starting Outpost: Imperials) Easiest to defend. There are so many little alleyways that make a big offense huddle up into a small line, a small line that one grenade can effectively kill all of them. Not to mention that setting up machine guns is a great way to kill anyone trying to capture the outpost. Snipers, medics, and Support kits do great wonders when defending this flag. Strategy: 64-player Coming soon. Category:Maps